Manami Sakura
is member of Systematic Heart team and is the harmony of love, best known as |リンクアリア|Rinku Aria}}. Description Manami Sakura is the protagonist of the series and the first to become a Link. Sakura is a hardworking and dedicated girl, who put a lot of love in the things she does and is the president of the student council. Manami is a bit exaggerated in her emotions, showing that she does not know how to control them well and may end up being overcharged. With the help of Diva, Sakura can transform on her link-ego, . Personal Information Appearance As a civilian, Sakura's hair is a bright shade of pink, reaches her lower-back, is soft with some loose strings and stay opened. Her bangs are brushed to the right side of her with and has two curly strings on each side of her face. She is usually seem wearing her green and white school uniform. Personality Sakura is a hotheaded and cheerful girl who can't control her emotions and tends to overact about everything, constantly losing her head and having a childish behavior. We cannot say too much about her personality because she didn't appear in episode 2. Relationships Etymology Link Aria The link-ego of Sakura is ., the harmony of love who use love and music-related powers for fight. For transformation, Sakura needs of her Compass Card and Rose Arrow and be together with her partner, Diva. With her whole equipment ready, she shout out "Heart Module, Linkle • Active". Her signature attack is Link Heart Circle. Link Aria is represented by hearts and J-pop music, what reflects on her transformation and clothing style. Link Aria hair is way longer than Sakura's, reaching her waist with part is tied up into a side ponytail held by a white ribbon with a big pink heart. Her outfits consistent in a white midriff top with a pink lonely stripe and off-the-shoulders thin sleeves. Her belly is covered by pink fishnets. Her idol skirt is double layered with the upper begin pink & white and shorter than the whitish lower. It is also held by a pink belt with a big white bow attached to it. She use white, tall boots with the pink shoelaces forming several X's. A pink chocker is include. Attacks Transformation Sequence :See also:Heart Module, Link • Active! First of all, the Compass Card enters Sakura's cell phone with Diva inside. She then shouts: Heart Module, Linkle Active! and then a pink heart is formed of pixels with Diva's face in the middle. Diva then yells "Start!!" and a white light shines, showing next a magenta vortex as the transformation begins. Sakura appears with the body covered with light pink as she begins to dance, makes a move to point to five directions and hr body alternates between a pink silhouette and normal. During this movement pink pixels change the color of your hair and leaves them stylized in a lateral ponytail. Continuing with her dance, more pink pixels cover her body, feet and hands creating her dress, shoe and gloves. "Link Aria is ready!" she then strikes a cute pose and after lands on group, introduces herself as "Throbbing, a heart of light, Link Aria!". Music Trivia *She shares her given name with her own voice actress. *Sakura's name was planned to be "Aino Hikari". *She is Nobayashi Yūrei first magical girl leader to be pink-colored, instead of red-colored. Category:Systematic Heart Category:Systematic Heart characters Category:Magical Warriors Category:User:SmokyQuartz97